wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Harlots of the Pirate Isles
=Theme of the Guild= The Harlots of the Pirate Isles, or HotPI for short, is a guild dedicated to the darker, seedier themes of the world of Conan. If you've read the lore you know that Conan's world is not all about smashing skulls and hacking off limbs (though that is a substantial and essential part of it.). There is a seedy underworld to the realm of Conan the Barbarian, and having seen plenty of guilds about murdering and fighting, I wanted a more subtle, adult one that caters to those seedier themes. This game is rated mature, but I wish to express that the guild will be ALL adult, with only adult characters, and anyone caught playing anything younger than eighteen will be ejected. That said, this guild is 'not' just about whoring. It is about prostitution, assassination, 'black markets,' shady secrets, and having large social connections around the world founded in shady dealings and dark alleyways. The guild itself is not necessarily 'evil,' but can easily be looked upon as such. Insults, to some degree, are actually welcomed, since that reinforces the character lifestyle. I welcome many styles of roleplay to this guild, and would like to interview most, if not all, applicants before accepting them into the guild. Make sure they're clear about the rules, about keeping things decent yet adult, and broadening the spectrum of just what people can find in the Age of Conan. If this sounds like it's too dark, dirty, or foul for you, that's just fine. Please move along or watch from afar as you please. But if you want to get your hands a little dirty in almost any way you can imagine possible while still finding a good share of camaraderie and friends of like mind, this might just be the place for you! It should be noted that this guild, while heavily roleplay, is STILL dedicated to PvE and PvP advancement. Harlots travel with armies. Solitaire is not above having mercenaries in the ranks or even going to battle if the guild becomes large enough. Likewise, organized groups to raid or tackle large PvE objectives are likewise encouraged. Lust is not the only factor for HotPI. Power is. While there are rules against battering around the weaker denizens of the world too much, we are all for making ourselves stronger, tougher, and 'more experienced' than the common yolk. =Current Goals= We plan to update the lists of Goals and ambitions we have in mind as the guild develops and expands. The current and primary goal, for now, is to expand, beginning, of course, with getting our name out there and letting people know we are looking to recruit and play. The secondary goal is to get enough members (10) to begin discussion of our first biweekly guild meeting. Guild meetings are mandatory, and ducking out requires speaking to Solitaire or a concubine as to why you cannot attend. Why? Because meetups will encourage inter-guild roleplay, friendships, and will help us as a guild to pick and choose goals or issues that are important to our community, from which targets we wish to topple in the near future, to issues with grouping, to dealing with certain griefers in the game. Expect to see this section updated when something new arises. =Members= Matron: Solitaire Matron's Concubines (Officers): Siia, Wyxt Harlots: Julissa, Kelei, Maidolin, Hutaru, Khenemetaset, Waeve, Meshkenet, Modestus, Gaerwyn, Arica, Narcissa, Jendayi, Allaidh, Nicol, Emui Customers/Patrons: Strykar Bodyguards: Victor, Kaiying =Applying to HotPI and the Promotion System= Applying for the Harlots of the Pirate Isles is simple. You need only to be level 15 and have an in character storyline to describe to me or one of my officers OOC (...This meeting does 'not' have to be adult in nature. None of that is 'required,' it is simply the tone and theme). We look forward to hearing from you soon. You may also contact the matron and certain Concubines by IMs through other services, depending on which ones desire to be available. Ranking will be determined in at least two steps. For your first promotion, you must last at least a week in the guild without complaint AND meet one of the concubines or matrons in person for roleplay. Doesn't matter what 'kind' of roleplay, just roleplay. For the second promotion, you must both attend a guild meeting (unless you are one of the original 10 members), AND develop a character page on the wikipedia. While I don't want to be a stickler for length, I'm going to say it needs to be at least three paragraphs. One for physical description, two for personality, and three for character history. Any promotions beyond that will be based off a need basis and experience, for example, if we need an 'officer' to take charge of raiding in the endgame, one for roleplay, and one for the border kingdoms and management of bounties there, I will seek out those members. It will be discussed in a guild meet in case there are any issues, and then, if there are not, they are promoted. There will be an Officer entry on the wiki soon to keep a list of who to talk to about what. Note: To be an officer, you must first attain the third rank in the guild hierarchy! (This proves you have been around and have some guild experience under your belt.) =Rules of HotPI= 1) HotPI is primarily a roleplaying guild, first and foremost, before PVP and PVE alike. You may talk in OOC or the OOC channel, but please keep OOC chatter (local) to a minimum. Anything that is not (OOC) or bearing brackets that symbolize OOC should be completely in character and true to the player's character. If players are caught or reported chatting out of character without brackets or the OOC tag/channel, they will receive up to three warnings before being removed. This does not include group chatter (so that it is still easy to group up with non-guildies/friends to get quests done), though it is encouraged for group chatter. 2) Likewise, one's actions should be IC as much as possible. If your character wouldn't do it/wear it/say it/so on so forth, then DON'T DO IT. Unless your character has suicidal tendencies, please don't go doing bizarre things like jumping off of cliffs, griefing lowbies for no reason at all... try to be creative about how and where you roleplay, as well. For example, don't talk about shady business right next to the town guard. Sure, you 'can' do that since he's a NPC, but there's not much point to being in a roleplay guild if you don't play along. 3) Any class is allowed, any race. Yes, it might seem odd to have, say, a Priest of Mitra in a guild of harlots, but even the 'holiest' of classes and most devout still make sure they have the right connections and services at their disposal to get various things done. A 'good' character does 'not' have to partake in the kinkier services of the harlots and brothels of HotPI, but could engage in certain shady dealings, such as hiring an assassin to execute a particularly evil man in some distant land that simply can't be handled otherwise. Or perhaps he simply is trying to give coin to the poor and wishes to be friends with the harlots. Who knows? The point is, any class, any race, can be a part of/interact with this guild. It is neutral grounds, race/class wise. 4) There is a level requirement of 15 to be in this guild. Why? Because being level 15, while not horribly high, 'does' prove (to me) that you're seriously working to get this character off of Tortage island and out into the world. We don't want alts that will sit in Tortage and never move. I do not want stagnant, idle names on the guild roster that don't really exist, HotPI want active players. That isn't to say you can't log out for a month or some such safely, just that HotPI wants 'real' characters. 5) Abscences should be reported to Mistress Solitaire, either by word of mouth (tell/group/in person, whatever) or mail. It's not required, but 'please' try to have a supporting RP story to back up the abscence. 6) Assaults on harlots or 'patrons' of the guild result in rebuttals, denial of services, and assassinations (naturally). Naturally, the guild protects its' own, since finding other people wanting to defend harlots can be somewhat rare. If players in HotPI are harassed, then they bear both the right to defend themselves and to call for backup. However, if a member of HotPI is the aggressive one and is griefing, adequate proof (screenshots mostly) will result in that character's dismissal. That character will also go on the 'exile' list (to be explained later.). Particularly aggressive characters who earn a reputation for harassing or griefing HotPI members will go on a Kill on Sight list, and may be put up for bounties. 7) Absolutely, under no circumstances, is there to be griefing from anyone in HotPI. No spawn camping. No running up to other people trying to RP and ganking them multiple times in a row. Please keep kills to the point and don't make it 'too' personal. If you want to PVP, that is all and well, and even encouraged, but leave it at one or two kills and move on! The only characters you should ever kill more than a few times are ones that refuse to go away when you're trying to quest/hold an area, an exile, or a member of the kill on sight list (bounty list does not count as the KOS list. Proof of making the kill is proof of accomplishing the bounty, and the bounty target should not be harassed beyond that unless another bounty is put up.). Even with KOS targets or exiles, absolutely NO spawn camping. 8) As for dirty adult RP, the game is rated M, the only request is that, beyond petting or flirting, it be taken to group or tells (or IRC.). If it's appropriate for the rating, short of full on sex, it's appropriate for the chat. That said, be tasteful and use tact. Also, don't be surprised if talking dirty gets you attacked by non-guildies. Provoking people is provoking people, naturally, and not supported by HotPI. 9) Both sexes are allowed, and both harlots and customers/patrons alike are allowed to join the guild. Simply let Solitaire, Wyxt, or Siia know which you prefer when you join, and make sure to roleplay the differences when you do (will try to alter position titles to accommodate.). Do note that harlots of the guild will go farther in rank than most customers, though, due to proximity to the matron. 10) Be mindful that, seedy and dirty as the guild's image is supposed to be, we are not trying to intrude on anyone else's RP anymore than we want them to intrude on ours. Do not strip down in the middle of the street and start RPing your dirty deeds publicly. Keep it tasteful, and keep anything dirty you want to do private. At the very least take dirty business to backalleys, forests, huts... so on so forth, you get the idea. The only exception to this rule would be in the guild town (when it is constructed) and the IRC room, naturally, where I couldn't give a damned how kinky you get. If another member asks you to take it to private though, please be respectful. 11) There is to be no OOC fighting within the guild. We are not children here, and I am not running a daycare. If you cannot resolve an issue between yourselves, bring it before Solitaire, Wyxt, or Siia and we will help to settle the issue. IC disputes, however, are allowed and encouraged, since naturally not everyone would get along or trust one another in a dark seedy guild. 12) No auto-hitting in mock battles. That is to say, if you are typing actions to describe fights or certain maneuvers, do not assume you make contact with the other player(s) in question. Leave it open to suggestion. This is a basic rule, if it is not clear to you, ask the Three Witches. ;P 13) Absolutely no harassment involving gender differences between a player and his/her character are to be tolerated. If men want to roleplay women, and women want to roleplay men, so it shall be. If that bothers you, this is not the guild for you. In the instance of roleplay, I do not care who you are behind the character. You are the character. Period. If you get on vent and find out 'Roxy' is roleplayed by a 70 year old man, I do not care. You are not to harass him about his choice. If that choice bothers you, properly roleplay a reason for your character to move on, and do so. While that is a mild degree of meta-gaming, which I generally don't approve of, better that than feeling forced or obligated to play storylines that make you too squeamish. 14) That said, NO adult roleplay is to be forced on anyone in any way. All roleplay should be OOCly consentual before happening, by any medium. Do not try to force someone to 'get kinky' with you or to roleplay with you. You will only receive one warning about this, as I have a low tolerance for pricks and distasteful harassment that borders on desperation. This is to be a relaxed and fun atmosphere for people who want their AoC experience to be 'adult' but still 'mature.' Again, no kids here. 15) Guild chat is to be considered in character. Each harlot is to be given, RP-wise, a small ring worn on the pinky that allows them to communicate with one another regardless of where they are, and even provide some degree of visuals through 'magic.' I don't usually encourage 'long distance' RP, but I'd rather have a RP guild chat with the occasional () to signify OOC, than have a lot of chatter about the latest sports game or someone's mad dps. I am, however, flexible about 'how' guild chat takes place. If members are fine with guild chat being 'the local pub' or some such, that will be allowed and just fine. 16) I will try to be fair, as will the Concubines, but bear in mind that this is NOT a democracy. If you break a rule, are a troublemaker, a nuisance, or insist on arguing with the matron or the Concubines time and again about how the guild is run, you are out. Simple as that. If you come off as 'more trouble than I'm worth,' just leave. You will not be exiled if you're courteous about it, but maybe it simply wasn't for you, which is understandable. =Forums= HotPI now has shiny new forums! They're new and nothing too sizzling yet, but a good place to go for the faster updates and information on the guild (such as where the official guild meetings will be and when, or who's who, or just generally chatting with guildmates outside of the game!). http://hotpi.freeforums.org/index.php <--- Go register! =Ventrilo= We do not have a ventrilo server yet, however, if the guild grows to more than 20 active members, we will definitely be planning to get one. If you have a server already in mind, please let Solitaire know. =mIRC room= To access the HotPI IRC room, you need a mIRC client (multi-internet relay chat). It is a program to let us chat and idle outside the game, and will be an easy way to reach Solitaire/Wyxt even when I am not logged in. It is also a good place to roleplay without visuals one might not care for, or privacy. There will be both a in character room and out of character room. Guests are allowed in the rooms, but players who are also guild members will have a symbol next to their names to signify they are part of the guild (a + for normal players, but a @ symbol for concubines/the matron.). To get mIRC, please go to http://www.mirc.com/ and pick up the client. When you have installed the client, type /server irc.magicstar.net in the client server window after configuring your options. Then, join #HotPI-OOC to join the out of character chat and request help in configuring your mIRC program. Make sure not to use your real name in the mIRC program options! (This is a free service.) The main room, when you're ready for roleplay, is #HotPI. mIRC server info: irc.magicstar.net RP room: #HotPI OOC room: #HotPI-OOC =Meetings= For those of you that miss out on a meeting or two and need to catch up, or just for someone interested in joining who wants to see some of what we talk about, meeting info about topics we touched on will go here. Bear in mind that information exclusive to the guild will NOT be posted here. Naturally, we're not looking to help our enemies. But general information or concerns can be found here. Members should inquire with the matron or concubines to find out more specifics. (Expect this section to be updated biweekly.) =Exiled= Exiles are down with the lowest of the low, people we can't stand, are sick of, or that have been griefing us way too much. Exiles are the people that break the rules, harass players, got caught spawn camping, so on so forth, to the point that they didn't just leave the guild, they got kicked out, or they left screaming and kicking in a horribly disgraceful manner. Exiles are not only KoS, but we encourage hunting them if they are in the area. Still, no spawn camping, but if he/she stays in the area, they're fair game until they apologize or find their way back into decent standings with the guild. There will be a kept and maintained list of all members and exiles. =Kill on Sight List= None yet. =Contact information= Please contact Solitaire in game if you have any questions, WyxtSinblade on the Wiccana forums, OR send an email to Miss.Purrversion@gmail.com with any of your queries. Category:Roleplaying Guilds Category:Harlots of the Pirate Isles